Tune Man
Tune Man is a robot master built by Dr. Jinkusutaimu based off of heavy metal music. His signature move is the Power Shred, where he rapidly shreds his guitar and creates such a harsh sound that it will release 1-3 sound waves, which deplete Mega Man's health by 4 points when they touch him. There is a way around this, however. Strategy Tune Man will stay in a show stage in the corner that has higher ground over Mega Man, and shred his guitar if Mega Man tries to shoot him. Mega Man's best bet would be to go on the OTHER show stage on the other side of the map. If Mega Man tries to go to the other side, an audience watching Tune Man will crowd surf Mega Man to the other side. If Mega Man climbs up to the platform Tune Man stands on, he will jump to the other side and perform an EXTREME shred whilst doing it, depleting Mega Man's health by 6 points. This can't be avoided unless Mega Man has Tune Man's weakness attack. Needless to say, maneuvering around his arena is difficult. So how do you counter it? Well, first off, his weakness, as I already mentioned, is important. Tune Man's Power Shred is weak to Block Man's Barrier Build. Barrier Build will create a wall around Mega Man which he can shoot above, but will get shot down after 5 hits (8 for Tune Man cuz he's weak to it). Tune Man is weak to it because the wall prevents Mega Man from hearing Tune Man's Power Shred, so his attack is pretty much pointless. If you don't have Barrier Build yet, then there are other ways to make the fight easier. Firstly, avoid climbing onto the platform Tune Man is on. Since you don't have Barrier Build, you can't avoid his EXTREME shred, which is 6 HP down the drain. Try to climb onto the opposite side when not shooting him (he does nothing when you don't shoot) and shoot him from there, whilst dodging his sound waves. He's actually a pretty easy boss to defeat, and an INCREDIBLY easy boss to defeat with Barrier Build, since he can't even attack you when you have that equipped. Personality He is incredibly laid back and relaxed, and never really cares. He only tries to defend himself when absolutely necessary (when Mega Man is right next to him) and therefore can be considered a slacker. Instead of talking with his other robot accomplices, he often just likes to lay in his room and practice playing guitar. He has gained a reputation for this, and is one of the four outcasts of the robots made by Dr. Jinkusutaimu. Trivia * Tune Man is 1337MinerDude94's first OC. * His guitar is his most prized possession. If he doesn't have it for more than a month, he would probably dump a bucket of water on his head (and you know what that does to robots!) * His favorite food is hamburgers. Category:Characters Category:Fan Robot Masters Category:Fan characters Category:Robot Masters